


To Love Your Omega

by HeartOfFullmetal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, I AM A MESS, I don't know what to do, M/M, Originally on Wattpad, XD, enjoy the mess I call a story, i can't, i just, oh well, royed, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfFullmetal/pseuds/HeartOfFullmetal
Summary: Ed is in heat and Roy ends up walking in on him. Roy, who is an alpha, is tempted by Ed, who is an omega, and the state he's in because of his heat phase. Roy ends up marking Ed as his (territory) and contemplates how omegas have been treated by their alphas in the pastBut how exactly, will HE treat Ed???WARNING: NOT BETA READ I KNOW IT'S BAD!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was originally posted on Wattpad but since I've finally gotten my Archive of Our Own acc I'll start transfering my stories over here. So yeah. I don't know what to say.. I'll just shut up now. Enjoy the story.

One of the worst things about being an omega was that time once every month when the omega would go into heat. It was hot, uncomfortable and embarrassing. Usually he could stifle it enough by using depressants to hide the overwhelming scent of his need and ti hide the behavioural habits. But this time it was an especially bad phase. And even worse, he was out of depressants.

Edward laid in his beds cocooned in sheets. It was a habit for him to make some sort of nest-like structure. Almost like an instinctual preparation for a mate to come but he knew for a fact would not actually arrive. No one had ever came for him when he needed this so desperately. Why should he even try to hope for it anymore?

The blonde's face was flushed, and covered in a sheen of sweat. He was also panting heavily as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He shook vigourously with a feeling of desperation that couldn't be ignored. He needed someone, anyone to come and sate his needs.

Suddenly, he heard a loud banging in his door. Then he heard the voice of colonel Roy Mustang.

"Fullmetal if you don't get your ass out here right now and turn in your report I'll break down this door so help me and get it myself!"

'Oh yeah,' Ed vaguely remembered through his desperate thoughts. He was supposed to turn in that report on his last mission today. He'd been so distracted by his heat phase though that he hadn't even started it yet. He didn't respond to the man and after a few minutes he heard the sound of a creak as his door was swung open, a noise hidden almost totally by the ringing in his ears. It was so hot in the room. But that might just be his heat.

He shook with anticipation as he smelled something that made him whimper desperately. An alpha's scent. Roy was an alpha. This was what he needed. Would Roy help him or leave him like this? He hoped that Roy wouldn't leave him.

When Roy had found out that the door was unlocked he just swung it open. When the door opened, the smell of an omega in heat hit his nose making it wrinkle in disgust. It was a good smell, it really was, it was his favourite smell actually, dark chocolate, but it was overwhelming. So overwhelming that is was to the point of being horrifically unpleasant.

'So,' he thought, finally finding a way to think about something other than the horrid strength of the smell, 'Ed is an omega...' He followed the scent into the apartment and into Edward's bedroom. Pushing open the door he was attacked by an even more overwhelming onslaught of the smell. It was worse in here. Way worse. He coughed quietly, choking on the smell till he adapted to it, then caught sight of Ed laying in his bed, red, panting and shaking visibly. He was nestled into the homemade nest of sheets and blankets on his bed. Roy could hear the quiet, desperate whimpers coming from the boy. Roy's cock jumped at the sight of the blonde like this, so weak. So vulnerable. He stalked over to the boy in a predatory way, letting his animalistic instincts take over his actions. He climbed on top of Ed, pinning his wrists down. At the unexpected movements, Ed cracked his eyes open, probably the only thing he could manage to do in his state of weakness.  
"C-Colonel...?" He stuttered seemingly surprised to find the man on top if him, "W-What are y-you d-doing?"  
"Shh," The man hushed him gently but firmly in response, "Just stay quiet. The man moved his lips down to Edward's neck and began lightly nipping and sucking on the soft, tender skin just below the boy's jawbone. Ed shuddered and whimpered at the contact. Roy then unexpectedly bit down on the delicate skin, marking the boy as his. He made sure to bite deep enough that it would leave a permanent scar on the blonde's neck. When the flare of pain from the bite flew throughout the nerves in Edward's neck, he cried out and his breathing sped up to an even faster pace due to the excitement coursing through his body. Roy lapped at the small beads of blood that were forming from the cuts in the boy's skin made by his teeth. Ed winced ever so slightly every time Roy's tongue made contact with the medium sized wound. He moved his hands down to rip the boy's shirt off, popping the buttons as he did so. Ed squirmed in pleasure as the man trailed his hands down the blonde's chest. That is, until Roy growled.

"Stay still." He ordered firmly and Ed stilled his movements down to only a strong tremble caused by the pleasure being given to his sensitive body. Being the omega in this situation, Ed had obeyed every order given to him by Roy. If that meant he had to stop moving, he would. He was the submissive while Roy was the dominant. It was just how it worked.

Roy's hands traveled down to Edward's pants yanking them off and pulling off his boxers with them, exposing Ed's body to the man. He left the boy completely nude in front of him. Roy licked his lips, looking the boy up and down, taking in everything about his body. The boy looked absolutely delicious. Edward whimpered desperately, reminding Roy of the boy's needs.

"Please..." He begged quietly and Roy's cock which had gotten more and more hard as he'd been undressing the boy, was practically begging for release.  
"Shh..." The dark haired man smoothed down the blonde's hair. He'd promised himself long ago that when he finally found a mate, he would never hurt him or her. Even though the omegas were the caretakers, the ones who nurtured and raised; an alpha was in charge of protecting his or her family. That included protecting the omega from himself, the alpha, as well.

Ed tilted his head back, pressing his head up against Roy's hand nudging it, relishing the gentle touch of the dark haired man's hand. When the alpha pulled his hand away, he finally undid his own pants, letting his own erection spring free of it's confinement. Edward, possibly just naturally knowing what to do, rolled onto his hands and knees. He spread his legs wide apart. His entrance was already moistened with the fluids produced by an omega in heat. A very helpful thing for the omega since most alphas wouldn't bother with using lube.

Roy used this natural lubrication to start preparing the boy for the mating ritual they would preform. He used his fingers, easing his index finger into the blonde who in turn whined pleasurably and also in slight pain at the feeling. Roy slowly began moving his finger in a thrusting motion, faster and faster till he added another finger, his middle finger, and scissored Ed, stretching him until he deemed his small blonde mate ready. As he pulled his fingers out he hooked them, accidentally grazing against a spot that made Ed cry out in pleasure and shake so much he was practically vibrating. The man grinned triumphantly and memorized the spot for later reference as he positioned himself at the boy's entrance. Slowly he eased into the blonde who whimpered as he was stretched. The man groaned loudly. The blonde was so tight! Little by little Roy eased into Ed until he was totally sheathed inside the blonde.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity till Ed finally relaxed himself, getting used to the pain if the stretch, and Roy began moving. He tried different angles in attempt to find that little bundle of nerves that would make his mate scream. He went faster and harder with each thrust until finally, he hit that special spot making Edward cry out loudly in pleasure. He focused on that spot from then on, pounding into it violently overwhelming Ed with a sensation that felt so good it almost hurt him.

Roy draped himself over Ed as he continued to thrust, and sucked at the skin on the side of his neck. He scraped his teeth along the soft skin making his golden headed mate whimper and whine.

"You're mine." He growled possessively, "You understand? You're mine. No one else can have you. Do you understand?" Ed whimpered at his alpha's possessive and dominating tone and nodded vigorously.

Satisfied with knowing that the blonde knew who he belonged to, Roy nipped his neck one last time leaving a small little love mark not nearly as big or as permanent as Roy's large bite that marked the boy as his and his only.

The time went on and Roy felt his cock swelling at the base into a knot. It started to get more and more difficult to move around inside his little blonde mate. His thrusts became stronger as he tried to fight the restrictions but upon hearing Edward whimpering in pain instead of pleasure made him remember his promise and it made him stop his attempts at fighting the knot,

Soon the knot became such a large size that Roy could no longer move at all and the two were locked together. On his last thrust that actually had force in it, Roy released inside the boy and Ed splattered his own seed over the sheets under him and parts of his stomach that the cum could reach. After his release, Roy's thrusts became more and more small and more and more weak until he was totally immobile. When he was finally still the older of the two wrapped his arms around The younger, pulling him down so they were laying in their sides on the bed. They managed, though not without difficulty, to get into an at least semi-comfortable position.

After the high of the orgasm began to fade. Roy could feel Ed slowly stop trembling as he relaxed and he felt the boy's breathing slow. But aside from that, he was still blushing bright red and sweating from his heated phase. That wouldn't go away until the phase was over. Roy hugged the blonde boy tight.

So he'd chosen his mate now. He had to say, he hadn't expected to choose Fullmetal. But sometimes things just worked in funny ways.  
"C-Colonel...?" Ed started nervously but Roy shushed him.

"Shh," he stroked the blonde's hair soothingly, "Don't say anything. Just relax and we'll talk in the morning."

Ed nodded obediently and closed his eyes. Roy shifted a little to see if the knot had subsided yet but when he moved, trying to pull out, Ed whimpered in pain. Roy stilled at the sound, not wanting to hurt the boy. Instead, he held Edward firmly against his own body, burying his face into the blonde's golden hair and brushing his corn silk bangs away from his face in a tender and loving manner.

Being the alpha didn't mean that all you did was dominate the omega. Most thought that was all it was. But in truth, you have to care for your mate as well. Like they care for you. It's the alpha's job to make sure that his omega is safe, happy and didn't feel neglected or unloved. It was the omega's job to care for and nurture. They heal and they're the one that the alpha will go to for comfort. If the didn't feel safe, happy or the felt neglected or unloved, you could expect them, without a doubt, to abandon everything, their wants, their needs, all so they could focus on only trying to please their alpha in hopes of receiving the attention they so desperately wish for, live for even. The omega needed it to survive emotionally. Starving an omega of attention is like starving a man with lack of food. If it wasn't there, if there was no time put into caring for the omega from their alpha, they'd lose free will. Desperation would take over their life. They would only cater to their alpha's needs. They'd ignore their own wants and needs to give everything to their partner. They'd not just ignore their needs, they'd completely forget about them. They'd starve themselves or they'd become dehydrated. They could be sick but they'd still be up and doing everything for their alpha, even if they should be in bed resting. They'd reach a point after so much of this behaviour where it would become a habit to only worry about the alpha, not even expecting to get any attention anymore, they'd just do it. The neglect can and usually will send an omega into depression and sometimes after trying so hard to earn attention that is never given, an omega will withdraw from the world. They won't eat or drink. Many omegas have died from withdraw. The most horrible thing is though is that many alphas will just find a new mate. To many alphas, omegas are replaceable.

The tie between an alpha and his omega is a strongly fastened bond. So strong that it can almost never be broken. Omegas take this bond very seriously.most of them believe in the love that the bond could produce. But only could. Most bonds between alpha and omega are one sided the omega being the one that loves. Most alphas don't take the bond seriously. They don't get attached to their omega, they rarely spend time with their omega. To them an omega is basically a slave. They don't take their omega partner seriously. Because of that, alphas forget that the omegas need love even though they are the ones known to give love.

Many alphas that Roy has seen or known treat their omega like a slave. The omega, who of which will always react obediently to an order by their mate if said in the right tone, follows them around, always believing that there has to be at least SOME love from their alpha for them. But there was no love. Never. Many alphas misuse the tone of voice that defines them as the alpha. They use it to order around their omega for anything when tone of voice that they use is only for scolding a disobedient omega which are rare since it's in their nature to follow orders from a more powerful person. The misuse often actually leads to the omega wondering why they can't do anything right since instinctively they know that that voice is for scolding them if they're bad-

Roy heard a soft snore and snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his mate. Ed had become totally relaxed now, completely asleep. Aside from the shining layer of sweat covering him and the strong scent of dark chocolate that radiated off of him, you would never guess that he was in heat. That would change tomorrow when he woke and all the symptoms came back as his hormones began acting up again, preparing him for another mating ritual. But for now, he was quiet and calm. Roy smiled down at his omega.  
He'd treat him right. He'd already promised himself that he'd never hurt his omega. And now he made a silent promise to Ed that he'd never mistreat him. Roy would never ignore him or misuse his dominant voice. Es's love would never be one sided. He would never leave Ed alone.

Roy tried to pull out of the boy again and this time he easily slid out of the golden haired boy. A little bit of semen trickled out of the boy after he had pulled himself out.

After he'd done that he kisses the top of Edward's head then situated them both of them into a position that was actually comfortable. Roy relaxed letting his worries about how he might or might not treat Ed go, and after a while, he finally fell asleep next to Edward wrapped in the 'nest' of sheets and blankets that Ed had made, dreaming of what a future with Ed as a mate would be planned out for him.


	2. ~I Thought We Were Perfect~

Apparently, Ed was a very sought after Omega. The only thing was no one wanted to get too close to him in fear of his explosive temper. But what had come from mating with Ed was taming him as well. Roy could control his new omega easily. That didn't mean he abused his power over Ed, but one look would keep Ed from exploding into a fit of rage.

Roy found out quickly that he was a possessive alpha. If anyone so much as looked at Ed in a suggestive way, he would be there in an instant guarding Ed, stance screaming that Ed was a no-no-zone for anyone except him.   
As much as Ed tried to convince Roy that he could take care of himself, the other man insisted on helping him with everything. Except for cooking, Ed was scary why he ha a spatula in hand while chasing Roy out of the kitchen. Oh yeah, Ed had moved in with Roy after mating.

The day after his heat was over and Ed could go out again, he strutted like is natural for omegas who have just been mated, showing off his new mark, branding him as Roy's and Roy's alone.

After a few months into their mating, Roy presented Ed with the special ring, of course Ed had said yes and everything was great. That is, until Ed found out Roy was going out with other girls...  
He had been walking back from the grocery store when he'd looked into a café he was passing by. He'd almost dropped the groceries when he saw Roy, sitting across from a pretty lady, smiling and laughing. Edward had notices that Roy had been more distant lately.. This must be why..  
Ed turned, trying to hold back a quiet sob as he continued home. Was he doing something wrong? Was Roy bored with him. They hadn't gone on a date in a while, and when Roy came home it was late at night, and even though Edward had prepared dinner, Roy had usually already eaten. But they were engaged. That must mean that Roy still loved him. That he was still Roy's omega.

He reached home and began putting the groceries away. He kept out the things he would need to make dinner, Bayou Chicken, he'd seen the recipe in a cooking magazine and it sounded good. When Roy had reached home, Ed was waiting at the dinner table for him. Roy, as usual, declined dinner. Usually Ed would eat, slowly, after Roy declined, but today he didn't feel all that hungry, he felt sick actually. He started putting the chicken into leftover containers and washing the dishes.

After Ed had finished, he made his way to Roy's and his room. He got ready for bed and climbed in next to Roy.

He pressed close to Roy, hoping to feel some comfort in his Alpha's warmth when the man pushed him away.

"Stop that," he scolded, "Don't get so close." Ed slowly processed his Alpha's words.

"S-Sorry.." He said quietly rolling away. The Roy propped himself onto his elbow.

"Actually," he started, "Why don't you sleep in the guest room?" He suggested, well it sounded like a suggestion, Ed could hear the undertone of an order in his voice.

"Oh..." Ed whispered, hurt. Roy didn't want to be near him? "Al-Alright." He slowly crawled out of his and Roy's bed, to the guest room. When he'd closed the door to the guest room he broke down into quiet sobs. What was he doing wrong??  
•••••• 1 month later  
The guest room was now Edward's room an Roy's room was the master bedroom. The heat was never on in the guest bed room and when Ed had tried to turn it on once, Roy told him not to do it because it would cost them more money. So Ed sucked it up and stayed in the cold room, shivering even when he was under his blanket.

Roy was still seeing that pretty girl, and still not eating dinner with him. Ed had stopped feeling hungry a while ago.. He just wanted Roy to be there again... Oh, he was so tired... So tired all the time... He wondered as he cleaned the dishes from this night's uneaten dinner.  
'What did I do wrong?? Where did I go wrong? I thought we were perfect...'  
He didn't realize the tears until they were dropping into the water in the sink with little splashes.  
'What did I do wrong? Where did I go wrong? I thought we were perfect...'


	3. {Please Don't Hurt Me}

Roy still saw that pretty girl, and Ed still felt alone. Roy didn't ever spend time with him. No dates, no nothing, they didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore. Ed didn't know what he was doing wrong. He barely ate anymore, and because of it, had lost a lot of weight. He only ate enough to keep him going. Ed though one day, that maybe it was because he was a male omega. Male omegas were so rare and most were not wanted an never mated. But Roy had mates with him. Maybe is he acted more like a woman, Roy would spend time with him again. He tried but Roy looked at him strangely.  
"What are you doing?" He would ask in a disapproving voice and Ed felt embarrassed.  
"S-Sorry." He would mumble and retreat back to his room. After weeks of trying, he gave up. He continued to make dinner for Roy, which Roy never ate and every night he'd clean the kitchen. He didn't even bother saving the leftovers anymore. Roy never ate them.  
On their first anniversary, Ed went out to buy the best champagne he could find. He left it in a pretty wine cooler and disappeared out of sight for the night. Roy probably wouldn't remember why he'd gotten it and he didn't want to see Roy's confused face. It would hurt so much knowing for a fact that Roy had forgotten their anniversary. The next day, as Ed had gone out, he saw his mate present the bottle of champagne to the lady he'd been seeing. Ed bit his lip, that was supposed to be for Roy and him.  
He turned away, not wanting to see any more and continued home.  
He wanted to confront Roy. He wanted to scream and yell at the man for cheating, but he could see that the woman made him happier than he could. Even though it hurt him, he just wanted Roy to be happy and if that meant being away from him and with that woman, so be it.  
He'd stopped having heats for a few months when he'd gone to the doctor's asking about it. The doctor told him that due to the lack of tending to his heats, he'd become infertile, it was not likely that they would ever come back. He would never give Roy children. Only one more reason that Roy would never want him.  
*****  
The it seemed to get worse. One night as he was cleaning dished, a plate slipped from his hand, crashing to the floor pieces of porcelain going everywhere.  
"What the hell was that?!" Roy came into the kitchen as Edward began cleaning up the broken pieces.  
"S-Sorry." Ed whispered.  
"Ed you know that this is the good china right?" Roy's tone was getting angrier by the minute and Ed began picking up the pieces faster, cutting his hands on the shards.  
"Yes, I'm sorry." He murmured nervously, Roy had never been mad at him before.  
"And you realize how expensive these are."  
"I'm sorry Roy."  
"Sorry doesn't fix anything!" Roy shouted an Ed flinched away from his voice before stopping himself. This was Roy, he wouldn't hurt him.  
"You idiot Ed, why were you even using the china?!" Roy continued to scream at him.  
"I-It looked pretty..." Ed replied timidly and Roy let out a sarcastic laugh.  
"You thought it looked pretty?! You thought it looked pretty?! Ed God dammit that's horrible excuse,"  
Roy's hand shot out and Ed didn't know what was happening until he felt the sting of the backhand. He put his hand to his cheek and looked up at Roy with shock and a little bit of fear. Roy had never hit him. He'd only ever given his omega gentle touches. Roy had shock in is eyes for a quick second before glaring at him again.  
"Get it cleaned up." He said before storming out of the kitchen, leaving Ed to pick up the rest of the broken plate.  
Tears fell from his eyes. He'd hit him.., he's hit him... Ed never thought, he couldn't ever believe that Roy would hit him... But he had... He had.  
*****  
Ed shouldn't be afraid of his alpha. It was Roy that was his Alpha for crying out loud! But since the time that Roy had hit him, he'd been cautious of the man. He didn't want to anger him in any way.  
He saw other omegas on the streets with their alphas on dates and it would hurt. When Ed had once asked Roy to go on a date with him, the man laughed and seemed to think it a joke. That hurt Edward even more. He just wanted one date. Just one date and he would be okay. He convinced himself that what was happening was okay. It was okay. It had to be okay. Roy would be mad at him for thinking it wasn't okay.  
The he heard Roy talking on the phone, he assumed, to the girl he'd been seeing. He quietly listened in.  
"Yeah,"  
"Uh-huh.... Listen I'll get him out of the house for good the you can come yeah?"  
"He'll be gone in probably two days and I win't have to deal with that brat anymore."  
"Yeah start packing your stuff right now."  
"Alright, love you too, 'night."  
Edward bit back sobs. Roy was going to break up with him. He looked don at the gold ring on his finger. It meant so much to him. But Roy hated him, had called him a brat. Was he really a brat? Was he taking up all of Roy's time? He muffled his sobs and vigorously wiped his eyes trying to stop his tears. He stumbled to his room, not his room anymore and pulled out a suitcase, throwing his clothes and other things into it. He picked up a picture of him and Roy. One they'd taken on the Ferris wheel at a carnival. Tears fell harder as he allowed himself to lose control and throw the picture to the ground, shattering the glass and frame. He looked up after, fearful that Roy would come and hit him again. When Roy didn't come he sighed.  
He close his suitcase and headed for the door, slipping out quietly. Maybe he'd head to Resembool, there's an old tradition there where if you've lost your alpha or omega in any way, you could throw something special of theirs, or your wedding ring into a special river. Maybe he'd do that with his engagement ring. He'd stay with the Rockbells until he found a place to go.

As he walked through the night, he didn't realized someone following him until a cloth was put over his mouth and nose and he lost consciousness.  
Before he fell into oblivion he though: whoever you are... Please don't hurt me...

{Please don't hurt me...}


	4. {This is When Hell Starts}

Roy:

Every morning Roy woke up to the smells of Edward making breakfast. It was always something different every morning and it was always very good. He always loved to watch his little blonde omega cook. Well soon it'd be his little brunette omega. Today was the day he'd tell Edward that he didn't feel the same anymore. He didn't want to be his alpha anymore. Roy realized then that he couldn't smell any breakfast being made. Roy frowned a bit, it was unusual for the blonde to sleep in... He got up and made his way to Edward's room and knocked on the door.

"Edward?" He called out. When the boy didn't answer he sighed and pushed open the door, "Ed it's time to get u-" he stopped his sentence when he saw that no one was in the room. The bed was made and things were straight but Ed and all his things were gone. Except, Roy looked down at the floor, a smashed picture was still lying on the floor. Roy bent down to look at it. It was of them last year at the Dublith Carnival on the Ferris wheel. The blonde looked so happy in the picture with him. Roy's frown deepened and he called out.

"Ed? Ed where are you?" When he received no answer he hurried to the phone , his fingers shaking as he dialed a number.

"Hello, Rockbell Automail how can I-"

"Al."

"Oh hey colonel, what's up?"

"Ed's missing," he said, "Did he call you or come over or anything? I can't find him.

"No he hasn't called or come over... We'll be over to help you look though," Roy smiled a bit.

"No you have a pregnant wife due any day now. I'll find him.."

"If you say so sir..." Al said uncertainly.

"I'll find him... I'll talk to you later alright? Say hello to the Mrs. for me alright?" After that he hung up, scrubbing his face with his hands. Had Ed known about Emelie? Had he left before Roy had told him to get out? This wasn't how he was supposed to feel, he shouldn't feel so guilty for wanting to kick the poor boy out after going behind his back and cheating. He shouldn't feel like this. He remembered the promise he'd made to Edward all those months ago when he'd claimed and marked the boy as his own. He knew that omegas rejected by their alphas didn't fare so well afterwards. They would withdraw. That sent Roy into a panic. Ed was out there, alone, without an alpha to take care of him. What if he went into heat while he was out there, there's no telling what would happen to him! Roy rushed out of the house and into the streets.

"Ed?!" He yelled out, panicked, "Edward where are you." He felt something snap inside him, like someone cut a cord making him feel empty. Was this what an alpha felt when their omega died? This sent him into even more of a frenzy.

"Ed! Ed come back!" He was almost sobbing now as he searched the city for hours before filing a police report for him. He sent his whole team to help him find the boy. He hoped they found him soon.

Edward:

Edward woke up not knowing where he was, his head hurt and his body ached. His heart felt empty as he remembered Roy's rejection. He shifted and heard chains rattling as a pressure on his throat. He lifted his hand up to his neck and felt a strip of leather with a key lock on it wrapping around his neck. A collar... It was attached to the chain the he'd heard rattling.

"Ah. He's awake." Said a female voice. Edward looked up and saw the woman who he'd seen with Roy all these months. "Wh-Where am I...?" He asked with a raspy voice. Oh he was so thirsty.

"That's none of your concern," The woman snapped and Ed flinched away from her, "What matters," She started, "Is that this will be your home... You'll never see your precious Roy again." Ed coughed a sob then smiled slightly.

"He was going to get rid of me anyways," He said sadly. The woman frowned a bit.

"You're not scared?" She asked and Edward shook his head.

"I just don't care," he said quietly, hanging his head low. The woman growled at this and smacked him over the head before grinning sadistically.

"I'll make you care you little brat!"

That's when hell started...


	5. {Did I Lose Him}

Ed didn't know how long he'd been here, it could be hours, days, weeks or months. But he didn't really care. His body hurt and his belly ached with hunger. The woman would come in a lot, most of the time with men who would do horrible, horrible things to him. It made his rear hurt bad, but he felt comforted a bit by the fact that he couldn't get pregnant by any of this.   
The woman herself would come in, unclip his collar from the chain and drag him, maybe throw him around a little, she is very strong, kick him, beat him, maybe sometimes she would take a knife and slice at his skin. His screams faded quickly as he lost his voice and now only silent sobs were all he could do.  
They barely fed him, and when they did, Ed wasn't usually wanting to eat, but she would force him, keeping him alive when all he wanted to do was die.  
Many times he found himself thinking of Roy, wishing he were there to soothing his pain. Hand on his cheek, wiping away the blonde's tears with his thumb then kissing his forehead. But then he remembered that Roy didn't want him, that the man hated him.   
He would curl up into himself, hugging his knees in hope of comforting himself at least a little bit. It never worked... Never.  
He hated touch now. Touch meant getting hurt by someone. If he had it his way, he never wanted to be touched again. Ever. By anyone..  
The collar chaffed his neck but he had gotten used to the a long time ago. He slept barely and always lightly. He always knew when someone had come into his cell. Every time someone came, he wished that maybe this time, they'd finally kill him...  
Suddenly, the woman burst into his cell, picking him up by his ragged shirt and throwing him against the wall so his head cracked against it. He felt the back of his head, it was sticky with blood.  
"This is your fault!" She screeched, kicking him in the gut, "he's looking for you now because you ran away. If only you had waited until he told you to get out, he'd still love me!!!" She kicked him in the face, splitting his lip and cutting his forehead. All this was making him woozy and disorientated. What was she talking about...?  
"All your fault! All your fault!" She kicked him repeatedly over and over and he wheezed. He couldn't breathe! He kept kicking the air out of him.  
"Your fault! Your fault! Your fault!!" That was how he lost his consciousness.

ROY:  
It had been weeks and they still hadn't found him. Roy had finally broken up with Emelie, too panicked to think about anything other than Ed. He wanted his omega safe in his arms again. He wanted the boy back so much!!!   
"Chief." Havoc came up to him, frowning grimly, "we found a lead."  
"Well what is it??" Roy asked frantically.  
"A man. Says he knows where Ed is. Said he'd been there to do.... Questionable things." That made Roy see red.  
"Where is he?!" He shouted.  
"Woah chief, slow down. This guy can help us." It took a moment for Roy to calm down and while he was still angry, he composed himself enough to act civil. The man led them to an old run down warehouse.  
"Down here," the man said and led them down into a basement, walking straight toward a slightly cracked door. Roy quickly pushed it open.   
"Ed..." He whispered...


	6. He's Broken... But He's Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short -_-

He hurt. He was covered in cuts and bruises. But he didn’t care. Maybe he deserved this, for not being what Roy wanted. Maybe this was Truth’s punishment for being a failure as an omega. He sat in the cold cell, leaning against the even colder cement walls, his eyes dead and unresponsive to the the door of his cell opening, he turned his head to the sound and his eyes widened with a small spark of recognition.

“Roy,” he rasped. Why was he here. Had the woman invited him here? The man rushed towards him and Ed shied away. Any time someone came at him like that, it was to hurt him. To beat him. Roy stopped in front of him and kneeled down. Ed stared back at him with dull eyes though his mind was churning with thought.

‘Why is he here?’

‘Why is he looking at me like that?’

‘Is he here to hurt me?’

‘Please don’t hurt me.’

‘I love you…’

“Ed,” Roy whispered and reached out his hands to cup Ed’s cheeks. The blonde flinched away when he did and Roy took his hands back, swallowing thickly, “Ed it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
Ed didn’t believe him. 

Not.

At. 

All.

The only reason anyone touched him was to hurt him. He never wanted to be touched again.

“Ed,” Edward looked up at his former alpha again, “let me take off that collar,” Ed’s hands flew up to his throat protectively.

No. No one was going to go anywhere near his throat. The only time anyone touched his throat was to choke him until he passed out. So no, no one would go near his throat.

“Ed,” Roy reached out and took hold of Ed’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his throat and Ed panicked. Fear filled his dull eyes, and he struggled to get out of Roy’s grip.

“No!” He cried, his throat buning from speaking, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Don’t hurt me!” Roy held fast to Ed’s wrists.

“Edward!” He shouted loudly, stunning Ed to stillness. He looked back at Roy, eyes wide.

“Please don’t hurt me,” he sobbed, “I’ll be good, I’ll be good," Roy sighed.

“I’m not going to hurt you babe,” he murmured. Babe? Ed froze at the word. Babe? He hadn’t been called babe in so long he couldn’t remember. The woman was Roy’s ‘babe’. Not him… Never him… Roy slowly let go of Ed’s wrists and Ed sat still, watching Roy. 

"I'm going to take the collar off now, okay?" Roy said and Edward nodded numbly . Slowly, Roy reached up, shushing him gently when Ed's breathing speed up. He undid the clasps on the collar, sliding it off. The skin that had been under it was red, raw and chafed. When the collar was gone, Ed's hands flew up to his throat again, protecting it. Roy smiled reassuringly.

"There you go," he whispered, "doesn't that feel better?" Ed nodded slowly. Roy stared at him for a long time before suddenly wrapping his arms around the younger man. Ed panicked, it was too tight, everything was too close together! He was going to suffocate! He was hurting him!

"I'm sorry!" He cried as he tried to get away, "I'm sorry! I'll be good! I promise! I'll be good!" Roy released him and he went falling back, scrambling to get away. He backed into a corner of the room, his breaths coming out in short pants.Roy watched him sadly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "Good Ed I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" He stood and approached Ed, kneeling in front of him again, "will you forgive me?" He asked. Of course! Of course Ed would forgive Roy! He would always forgive Roy. Roy was his alpha... Roy was his everything. An omega's love for their alpha ran deep. Ed would never stop loving Roy. His love would always be unconditional. That was just how it was.   
Ed silently watched as Roy sat there brokenly, before reaching out a shaking hand to rest on his shoulder. When Roy didn't react, Ed scooted closer to him until he was eventually leaning up against Roy's side, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. He closed his eyes and signed softly. 

Was this what Roy wanted?

Is this what will make him happy? 

Make him smile? 

Roy's head turned toward Edward and he shifted so that Ed was leaning on his chest and sitting in his lap. He was careful not to make any sudden movements so he wouldn't startle the blonde that was now in his lap. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the younger man and brought a hand to his hair, gently stroking it. When all Ed did was press closer, Roy smiled softly.

"That's it..." He murmured quietly and kissed the top of Edward's head lightly, inhaling his scent as he did, "let's get you home now, alright?"

Ed nodded and clung, hands clutching the front of Roy's shirt the dark eyed man lifted his omega and carried him towards the outside world which the blonde had thought he might've never seen again.


End file.
